Forever a prisoner?
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Since her childhood, Elizabeth knows no other life than what she lives in her tower. The tower, the Comstock had once built for her, to have her under control. Plagued by loneliness, she constantly thinks of life out there. But she knows that she will probably forever be a prisoner in this tower. (Bioshock Infinite One-Shot)


**_First things first: _**  
_I DON'T OWN BIOSHOCK INFINITE! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_

_**Important:**__ I learn english all by myself, so there will be grammer/spelling mistakes in all of my stories. I apologize for that. Please don't be rude to me, okay?_  
_I REALLY tried my best _

_You have been warned *LOL* _

_I got this idea for this little one-Shot during the Game "Bioshock infinite"_  
_This Game is just EPIC!_  
_One of the BEST Games i have EVER played. _  
_It is so...so WOW! Just WOW!_  
_And i totally LOVE the Songbird _  
_I got this idea when i met the Songbird for the first time _

_I am not done with the game yet, but i love the releationship between him and Elizabeth _

_I hope you will like my One-Shot _

_Have fun in reading it _

* * *

**_Forever a prisoner?_**

**Elizabeth's Pow**

Here I was, high up in my tower.

I sat in front of a large window and looked at the beauty of the setting sun.

It was a beautiful sunset that we had that day.

A small smile had crept onto my face and I opened the huge window.

Cold wind gently tickled my skin as I stretched my head out of the window.

From up here you had a wonderful view of Columbia.

Columbia, the city above the clouds.

A true masterpiece and to me it was still a mystery how they had managed to build such a wonderful city .

The smile vanished from my face, my eyes were dull and expressionless.

How much I wanted to explore this city...

I wanted to get out of this tower in which I have ever since I can remember, lived.

But i knew that Comstock wouldn't let me out of here.

He once told me that I should beware of the false shepherds.

To this day I don't know what he meant.

But something inside me told me that I would find out soon...

Shaking my head, I tried to steer my thoughts on something else.

I imagined what it must be to live in Columbia.

People were probably always cheerful and friendly.

However, I've never really seen anyone else.

People avoided my tower and I couldn't blame them.

_He_ guarded my Tower.

And he guarded me…

He let no one near me, unless it was Comstock himself.

But Comstock was not here often, so I was always alone.

But he was still there and he was my only friend...

As if on cue, I heard his cry to the heavens of Columbia.

His cry didn't make me shudder…not anymore…

I knew him since I was a little girl.

He always brought me wonderful things.

Stuffed animals, books, and sometimes a little of what he had brought from Columbia cities.

He was the only thing that made sure that I didn't lose my mind by the persistent loneliness.

He was there for me whenever I needed him.

My smile came back, when he came in sight.  
His powerful, black wings, made the air swirled around me, but I didn't mind it.

On the contrary, I loved this feeling...

I stepped back a few steps when he stretched his mighty head through my window.  
I could see my reflection in his huge, green eye and my smile widened.

The room was large enough that he could enter it.

He carefully put one foot before the other, made sure not to damage anything with his sharp claws.

It was nice that he came for a visit.

Exactly what I needed now.

When he made it into my room, he sat down, folded his wings, still keeping his eye on me.

I smiled and stepped closer and stroked his head, when he bent down to me.

He closed his eyes as I stroked him.

"Yes, I know how much you like that ..." I whispered softly at him and I patted him, ran my hands over his neck.

When I arrived at his chest, he purred, and he lay on his back, allowed me to climb onto his belly and tickle it.

I grinned slightly.

I was the only one who he trusted and I felt the same...

"You're late!"

An almost self-pitying sound came from his throat, and he looked at me again.

I still grinned at him as I stopped to scratch his belly, making him whimper a bit.

"Did you brought me something?"

In response, he stretched out his huge hand and opened it to me because he had clenched it into a fist. My eyes lit up when I saw the doll, which he had brought me.

"Did you got that from Columbia?"

He nodded and in his eye I could see the question of whether I liked this doll.

"She's beautiful. Thank you."

I lay down and snuggled into him which made him purr happily.

I closed my eyes and smiled blissfully when I felt him gently stroking my back with his finger.

Yes, Songbird was the only bright spot I had.

The only thing that gave me strength.

And I forgot for a short time that I was a prisoner of this tower, and Comstock's sake...

**_END_**


End file.
